


Je déteste les mascottes

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [53]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bixente hates mascot and Greg loves it, Boys Kissing, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bixente déteste les mascottes, mais Grégoire les adore.





	Je déteste les mascottes

Je déteste les mascottes

  
''Regarde Bixente, Zabivaka, la mascotte Russe !'' Greg lui tapota l'épaule, lui montrant le costume du loup russe, il n'était pas intéressé par une simple mascotte quand il faisait du tourisme en Russie !

''Cool.'' En soit, Bixente ne voulait pas vexer Greg, mais il voulait faire plus que prendre des selfies avec des peluches géantes et faire des shakas partout où ils passaient

''Arrête de bouder Bixente ! On est en Russie, on doit en profiter avant de se casser la voix sur les buts de Mbappé !'' Greg avait raison, ils devaient profiter de leurs jours de repos, mais c'était hors de question de faire le gamin ! Si une photo comme ça paraissait sur un réseau social, il savait qu'il était foutu et en entendrait parler pendant plusieurs mois

''Je ne boude pas. Je déteste les mascottes.''

''Même Footix ?'' La carte piège de Greg, ramener sur le papier 98, évidemment qu'il aimait Footix, mais pour des raisons personnelles et non pas parce que c'était un sympathique coq aux couleurs de la France !

''Même Footix.''

''T'es pas drôle quand même !'' Greg pouvait vraiment agir comme un enfant quand il le voulait, et il était plus âgé maintenant ?

''Et puis merde...'' Le point de non retour venait de céder alors qu'il dit ces mots

  
Bixente aggripa Greg par le col et l'emmena dans une ruelle où il n'y avait personne, il devait le faire taire sur ce sujet, et sa solution, extrême, fut de l'embrasser, de plaquer ses lèvres contre l'autre paire pour soulager ses oreilles. C'est sûr qu'après ça, Greg pesa ses mots pour ne pas finir contre un mur avec ses poumons vides, sans oxygène.

  
Fin


End file.
